The Great Bat Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Bartok (Anastasia) *Olivia Flaversham - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Hiram Flaversham - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Toby - Balto *Mrs. Judson - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Professor Ratigan - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Fidget - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Bartholomew - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Felicia - Sabor (Tarzan) *The Barmaid - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Miss Kitty - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Young Anna and Young Elsa (Frozen) *Queen Mousetoria - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Disguised Criminal - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Juggling Octopus - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Frog and Salamander - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) and Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *Piano Mouse - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Mouse with a Crutch - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Client from Hampstead - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *The Bartender - Dilbert Scenes *The Great Bat Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Bat Detective part 2 - Bartok Finds Aka *The Great Bat Detective part 3 - Enter Flap *The Great Bat Detective part 4 - Enter Warren T. Rat *The Great Bat Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Bat Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Balto! *The Great Bat Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Bat Detective part 8 - Lord Shen Kidnaps Aka/The Chase *The Great Bat Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Bat Detective part 10 - Warren T. Rat's Plan *The Great Bat Detective part 11 - Tad's Observation *The Great Bat Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Bat Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Bat Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Lord Shen *The Great Bat Detective part 15 - Flap and Warren T. Rat's Confrontation *The Great Bat Detective part 16 - Warren T. Rat's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Bat Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Bat Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Bat Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Bat Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Bat Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Bat Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Basil of Baker Street Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Dr. David Q. Dawson AkaPella1.jpg|Aka Pella as Olivia Flaversham Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Hiram Flaversham Balto.png|Balto as Toby Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Mrs. Judson Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Professor Ratigan Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Fidget Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Bartholomew Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Felicia Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as the Barmaid Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Miss Kitty Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna and KsvW25rp.jpg|Young Elsa as Miss Kitty's Sisters Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Queen Mousetoria Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Disguised Criminal King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Juggling Octopus Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as the Frog Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as the Salamander Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Piano Mouse Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as the Mouse with a Crutch Vanessa bee movie.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as the Client from Hampstead Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs